What a couple of drinks could do
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: Summary: Toothless and Hiccup get pressured into a drinking contest, what could go wrong when human and dragon get drunk? It's not like they have been hiding feelings for each other that would cause their drunk states to act on these feelings, right? Right? Dragon male Sub Toothless! Human male Dom Hiccup! Toothcup! Slash!


Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello everyone! I know, new story and I haven't updated any of my existing ones yet, but! This one is special! Why is it special? Because I might have commissioned two pics for this story as I was writing it up! But they are not **completed** at this moment as they are now in the colouring stage. The pics will be uploaded onto **Furraffinity** by the lovely artist **StaffKira2891** when they are finished, so go check out their work! I am planning to commission more pics from this lovely artist in the future for my other stories, so keep an eye on their page if you want to see them. And help them out too, Kira does amazing ychs, she even has a night fury ref sheet slots available right now so check them out! I will put a tease where the pics will be. Anyway, onto the story!]

Summary: Toothless and Hiccup get pressured into a drinking contest, what could go wrong when human and dragon get drunk? It's not like they have been hiding feelings for each other that would cause their drunk states to act on these feelings, right? Right?  
Dragon male Toothless!  
Human male Hiccup!  
Slash!

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

"**Dragon speech**"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_"

**What a couple of drinks could do**

All is quiet as light cast by the moon shines through the bedroom window, creating a dim light in the room. The bedroom is empty, but not for long as a racket comes from downstairs for a while before it heads up the stairs, the door not being closed for long when whoever is causing the noise comes bursting into the room. The cause of all this racket turning out to be two figures who stumble into the bedroom with a drink sway to their movements.

These individuals staggering into the light cast through the window, revealing who they are as the massive figure turns out to be Toothless while the smaller shape that is clinging onto him for support is Hiccup. Both are drunk with how they are wobbling around on shaking legs, gripping onto each other whilst Toothless murrs out lowly as he claws at Hiccups cloths.

Toothless being as careful as he can while he rips some of Hiccup's clothes off, still leaving slight scratches though in places since his drunk state makes it harder to be precise. He still manages only to leave small scratches though, nothing too deep and painful as even though he is drunk, he is always careful around his human. These scratches causing Hiccup to let out a hiss in surprise but seems too busy stripping himself to notice the slight stings from the scrapes now on him. The drinks he had and his horny state completely blocking out the minor pain he feels from them as he carries on trying to get undressed swiftly to not waste any time.

All the while they are doing this, they make their way over to the bed while they leave ripped clothing and slightly intact clothing in a messy trail behind them until the only thing keeping Hiccups modesty are his boxers. Hiccup having no hesitation with this though as he reaches down to pull them off, but yelps out in surprise when he walks back into the bed before he can do so, causing him to fall back onto it whilst he is too surprised to grab onto Toothless.

Toothless not even halting a second in his advance though as he climbs partly onto the bed, panting with a drunk but horny glaze in his eyes as he looks down at Hiccup. Toothless murring loudly while he licks his lips before his head moves down fast, his now wet lips pressing up tightly against Hiccup's own, who moans out at the contact while his hands blindly clutch onto Toothless as he kisses him back.

Both are moaning into each other's mouth as Toothless hovers over Hiccup, practically pinning him under his body whilst they make out in a messy wet kiss. No structure to the kiss at all as their lips rub slightly together while their tongues move over each other, even though their mouth shape and size are different they somehow make it work until Toothless gets a little too eager in the kiss.

This eagerness showed clearly when Hiccups eyes widen, and he gags as Toothless pushing his large tongue fully into Hiccups mouth, filling it up whilst the two tips of the invading organ slips into the back of Hiccups throat who shudders under Toothless bulk. Hiccup's toes curl from the feeling of that large tongue while he grasps weakly onto his dragon's sides, all the while Toothless moans and murrs into that mouth as he moves his tongue around. Toothless feeling everything that mouth has to offer before he pulls his tongue out when Hiccup pats his side, knowing that it is a sign that he will need air soon.

Once that tongue leaves Hiccup pants for breath whilst he shudders, looking up at Toothless with the same drunk and horny look in his eyes while he feels how hard his cock currently is as it throbs and leaks pre inside his boxers. Hiccup not the only one who is hard though as Toothless large cock is out at full mass, throbbing while it leaks its pre onto the floor, creating a small puddle of pre whilst Toothless shudders too while he murrs down at Hiccup. Toothless wanting more than just a kiss though as his cock aches with need but more so his tail hole, which is clenching like crazy whilst it waits hungry to swallow something other than Toothless tail.

Something which Toothless will not deny it as he drags his tongue up Hiccups throat, letting out a deep murr since he feels Hiccup's body tremble under him from just that lick. The licks continuing but downwards whilst Toothless tries to coax more shivers out of his human while he slowly backs up off the bed, kissing and licking his way down to the wet bulge in Hiccup's boxers as he does.

Hiccup freezing up with a blush as he looks down to where Toothless is before he gasps out, which changes to a moan fast when Toothless presses his snout up against his wet bulge. Toothless taking in a large sniff while Hiccup stares on aroused as he sees the shivers that travel down his dragon's spine, seeing how Toothless takes in a full lung worth of his musk. Hiccup seeing the effects of his musk on Toothless as his dragon moans out loud, while his eyes get heavier with lust before he takes that large wet bulge into his mouth.

Toothless action catches Hiccup by surprise as he moans out loud while his hands grip onto the sheets of his bed, the feeling of Toothless' mouth driving him wild at the sensations he is getting from that warm, soft muzzle wrapped around his bulge. His boxers now entirely drenched in his dragon's thick saliva whilst the moans of pleasure don't stop, in fact they increase while Hiccup's grip on the sheets tighten when he feels Toothless begin to suck on his bulge while that large thick tongue feels it up.

Toothless mouthing that musky bulge sloppily whilst saliva gets all over Hiccup's groin and thighs, pooling onto the bed between his legs as Toothless moans around that bulge. Suckling and licking while he savours the taste of Hiccup's musk, trying to get more of it as Hiccup gasps out and moans louder when he feels Toothless thick tongue work its way into his boxers. Licking his hard cock and balls directly as Toothless shudders and murrs loudly, working his tongue and mouth while he slowly manages to pull down Hiccup's boxers which will now need a good wash to get all that saliva out of them.

The boxers only being pulled down so they are between Hiccup's thighs before Toothless cuts them in half with one of his claws, too impatient to pull them off entirely as he quickly moves back to the cock he has been craving for a long time. His mouth salivating more when he looks at Hiccups impressive length and thickness for his body size, Toothless fantasies not doing his human's cock any justice with how beautiful it looks. Just the view of it making Toothless thighs quiver while his tail hole clenches, staring at that cock with hunger in his eyes whilst he licks his lips. All the while Hiccup watches on with a large blush at the look on Toothless face, witnessing how in love his dragon seems to be with his cock, which fills Hiccup with confidence that Toothless doesn't think he is lacking down there.

Horny and eager for what is coming whilst at the same time not having any more doubts about his cock, Hiccup spreads his legs as he leaves himself fully open, his cock throbbing in front of Toothless face ready to be sucked on again. Something Toothless is all in for as he murrs deeply and brings out his tongue, placing it onto Hiccup's musky balls and slowly licking up. The feel of the slow lick getting a pleasured moan from Hiccup whilst that thick wet tongue lifts his balls against his cock, the tongue not stopping as it continues slowly up.

Sliding up Hiccup's length who moans out in pleasure as he feels his saliva covered balls drop back down when the tongue leaves them, now only on his cock, which is pushed back against his stomach. Hiccup watches that tongue slide up his cock, shivering when he sees Toothless slowly open that broad muzzle, so his fang free maw is on full display.

The shape of Toothless tongue making the slow pleasuring lick better since Hiccup's cock fits in the gap at the end of Toothless split tongue, which causes it to bend seamlessly around the sides of Hiccup's cock whilst it slides up until Toothless stops at the head. Letting out a rumbling murr at Hiccup as he looks in his eyes while he moves his head back, Hiccup's cock following the movement, so it is now no longer pushed back as it rests inside Toothless warm muzzle on that soft tongue.

Toothless looking up at Hiccup with a lustful look whilst he moves his head down, letting Hiccup watch that cock slide up his large tongue until all of it is resting on it. Even Hiccup's musky balls are not left alone since they rest inside on that tongue too while Hiccup gulps and shivers at the feeling of it, not being able to take his eyes off as Toothless closes his mouth. The feeling of Toothless' mouth getting a loud moan out of Hiccup as he gets to feel what it's like to have his balls and cock inside his dragon's mouth.

Hiccup watches with arousal and pleasure whilst Toothless does this, seeing how his dragon's eyes are going half-lidded while also noticing the shudders that go through his dragon's body. Hiccup not being able to see his dragon's cock though, which is currently throbbing hard causing that large cock to lift and smack against Toothless soft stomach. Leaving behind splashes of pre as the rest leaks into the growing puddle on the floor while a rope of pre is left hanging from the tip of his cock.

Hiccup not having to wait long before the sloppy blowjob begins again, causing him to moan out as his hands dig into the bed-sheets, his toes curling at the pleasure as it feels better without any clothing in the way. Now feeling direct contact as that big dragon muzzle sucks on his cock and balls, the tongue not being idle as it gets to work too. Caressing up and down Hiccup's thick shaft as it tries to coax more pre out of those balls, which are not left out as they get the same treatment as Hiccup lays back limp with the pleasure he is getting.

Hiccups pleasure rising as he gets closer to the edge by the seconds, not believing how good Toothless mouth is as he shudders hard, moaning out his dragon's name which only entices Toothless more by having his name moaned out. The sound of his rider calling his name out in such a way causing shivers to go through Toothless, causing him to try even better at pleasuring his rider to get him to moan his name out more.

Wanting Hiccup to scream out his name in pleasure, Toothless sucks harder while his tongue works more intensely to caress every surface of the flesh inside his mouth. Feeling how that cock throbs and leaks more, which he knows is the sign his human is close to climax, something Toothless isn't going to stop as he wait to savour a mouthful of his rider's seed and to hear him, hopefully, cry out his name whilst he cums.

Hiccup's moans of pleasure getting more frequent as he moans out to his dragon, trying to warn him that he is about to cum while he tries to hold himself back. The pleasure being too much though as Hiccup only holds himself back for a few seconds before it gets too much, causing him to cry out his dragon's name in bliss whilst his cock throbs inside that warm, soft maw. Rope after rope of his seed squirting out of his cock to splash along Toothless tongue, the roof of his mouth and the back of his gullet.

Hearing the pleasured cry of his name and the taste of Hiccup's cum causing Toothless to moan loudly, his body shuddering whilst his legs shake a little as his cock splats hard against his pre-covered stomach with how hard it throbs. A small rope of pre squirting out of his cock in a mini orgasm as it splashes against the end of the bed, flowing off to join the small puddle of pre that is between his front legs, making more of a mess over the floor.

Hiccup's orgasm lasts for a while as he cums the hardest in his life before he finally finishes as he pants, his curled toes and grip on the bedsheets relaxing although his cock has one last throb in it before going still inside Toothless mouth. Toothless doesn't let go of that tasty cock though as he savours the taste, feeling how much of Hiccup's seed is coating the inside of his mouth while he shudders in arousal at the unique flavour.

Toothless own needs start to make themselves known though since he feels how much his cock throbs and his tail hole clenches with need, feeling so empty to Toothless as he whimpers out and shudders. Pulling off Hiccup's cock but keeping his mouth closed whilst he sucks his way off, making sure to get all his rider's cum while it leaves his muzzle. Hiccup's saliva drenched cock slipping out of Toothless' maw with strings of saliva hanging between them both, Hiccup getting to see inside Toothless mouth again, which the view of it now covered in his cum causes him to shudder hard at the hot view.

Toothless murring up at him whilst he lets Hiccup watch when he slowly swallows all that cum with a shiver as his eyes go half-lidded while he moans out at the taste, feeling his human's cum as it flows down his throat into his crop. The feeling and the knowledge that his crop is full of his rider's cum arousing Toothless more as he looks at Hiccup, feeling another hunger that causes his tail hole to clench whilst he watches how Hiccup's cock becomes full mass again at the hot show.

Hiccup seeing the look in his dragon's eyes shudders at knowing tonight is far from over as Toothless advances, pushing his head between Hiccup's thighs and under his balls while he pushes up against Hiccup's ass with a murr. This action pushes Hiccup further up onto the bed whilst Toothless climbs up after him, the bed groaning under the extra weight while Hiccup gets the message from his dragon as he moves back on the bed. Toothless right on his tail as he climbs after him until Hiccup is entirely on the bed with his head on the pillows, not being able to move any further back which causes Toothless to murr since that is exactly where he wants him.

Hiccup blushes hard and shivers at what is about to come as he moves his legs up, so they are bent before he spreads them while he waits for Toothless. His ass ready for his dragon only for Toothless to move further up him, causing Hiccup to blink in confusion before he blushes hard with wide eyes. Hiccup looking up at Toothless while he gulps and shivers as he sees his dragon doesn't want to be the top here, instead it seems Toothless desires to be the one who is getting filled and fucked, which only has Hiccup blushing up at him and shuddering hard in arousal.

Hiccups reaction gets a small chuckle from Toothless before he murrs huskily down at Hiccup as he gives his lips a small loving lick, loving how surprised his rider is at finding out his dragon is a bottom, not a top, which Toothless can't blame him for thinking since he is the alpha and perceived dominant by others. Something Toothless would love to show his human is false as he lets out huskier murrs, looking down at Hiccup with a lustful look whilst he moves his ass into position and then proceeds to sit down.

The feel of Toothless large, plump ass setting down on his lap getting a loud drawn-out moan from Hiccup as he feels how soft those cheeks are when they set down on his lap. Hiccup feeling how Toothless plump cheeks squashes up against his groin as his thighs push up against each cheek, while he gets the heavenly sensation of his cock sliding up between those cheeks to press against Toothless warm, clenching hole.

Hiccups cock completely smothered between those squeezed together cheeks as they both moan out at the feeling, Hiccup reaching out to grab onto Toothless ass only for his hands to sink into the mounds of flesh. Hiccup making hand prints with how squishy and soft those dragon cheeks are while Toothless moans get louder when he feels how those hands squeeze his sensitive cheeks.

All the pleasure he is getting causing Toothless cock to throb hard as a drop of pre drips down onto Hiccup's chest while he shudders on top of Hiccup, placing his left front paw down for support so that he is not putting all his weight down on his human. The feeling of sitting on his human's naked lap sending shivers through Toothless as he pants, his tongue hanging out while he has a pleasured look on his face.

(Pic would be here)

The feel of something wet dropping onto his chest causes Hiccup to reopen his eyes after he closed them in pleasure earlier, the sight he is greeted with triggering Hiccup to blush hard since throbbing over his chest is Toothless large, thick cock. The up-close view causes Hiccup to gulp and to shudder whilst he gazes over his dragon's cock, practically gawking at the sheer size and unique shape of it.

Hiccup finding the look of it so unique and beautiful while his gaze travels down its thick length until his gaze lands on Toothless large knot, causing Hiccup to gulp at the size of it while inside he is now thankful Tooth is a sub after seeing the length and thickness of his dragon's cock. Wondering how he would have been able to take all of that, not even counting the knot since he knows he would never be able to take that unless he did a lot of training.

Hiccup's gaze moves further down after he thinks this until his stomach is in his view, which currently has Toothless' large full balls resting on it. Hiccup knowing for sure they are filled to the brim with how heavy they are, showing him just how pent up Toothless must be if they are this heavy and full. This of course causes Toothless' balls to be perfectly round and larger than usual with how much dragon seed is stored inside them while the musk that is coming off them is potent, triggering hard shudders to go through Hiccup as he breaths in the musk coming from them.

All the while, Toothless doesn't move as he murrs down at his human, letting Hiccup gaze over his privates whilst he shudders on top of him at seeing how Hiccup seems to love the look of his privates. This causing Toothless to purr down at him, catching his rider's attention as he looks up at Toothless with a blush on his face. Hiccup's gaze is steeled away by the paw that Toothless is holding up though as he shivers, the shiver coming from the fact that Toothless paw is currently wet with pre from how he was standing in a puddle of it earlier.

Seeing how Hiccup's gaze moves, Toothless follows it before he murrs when he spots what has his rider's attention, moving his soft paw closer while he wiggles his paw at Hiccup. Seeing if his human wants a taste, which Hiccup does as he leans his face into that soft paw with a shudder before he gives it a small lick, the lick fast turning into a big one when Hiccup tastes Toothless seed causing him to want more as he licks up a mouthful of it.

Toothless watching with a shudder as Hiccup tastes his seed, murring down at him whilst he begins rubbing his soft paw into Hiccup's face, who moans into it as he mouths and nuzzles his face into it. The feel of that soft, silk like paw sending shivers through Hiccup and making him moan as he licks it clean whilst he thinks about how good a paw job would be from Toothless with paws like these.

Hiccup not paying attention whilst he thinks as he keeps licking and nuzzling before his eyes snap open in surprise, the surprise coming from how Toothless just carefully pushed his cum covered claw into his mouth. Murring down at him while he does so, causing Hiccup to blush hard and to shudder at what his dragon just did before he begins to suckle on it, looking up at Toothless whilst he does so.

The hot show sending shivers through Toothless while he watches with arousal, seeing how his human doesn't pull away and instead takes it further. Hiccup wanting to put on a show for his dragon as he lets out small moans around that claw while he suckles on it, his tongue swirling around to clean it fully before he slowly pulls off. Not stopping there though since he moves onto the next claw and slowly takes it into his mouth, suckling on it like the last one while Toothless watches on panting with arousal.

The paw cleaning going on for a while before Hiccup has cleaned every claw, leaving Toothless shivering as he pulls his paw back while Hiccup looks up at him and licks his cum coated lips. All the arousal getting to Toothless as he shudders hard on top of his human, not being able to hold back anymore as he begins to move his hips. Rubbing that large plump ass against Hiccup's lap causing them both to moan out in pleasure, while Toothless gasps and shivers at feeling Hiccup's cock grinding between his massive cheeks and against his clenching tail hole.

Hiccup shuddering and blushing hard since he knows what comes next as his well-lubed cock throbs between those cheeks, which causes Toothless to shudder more while he moans out at the feeling of it. Toothless craving more of this pleasuring sensation as he murrs down at Hiccup with horny filled eyes and begins grinding his ass against Hiccup's groin, making his humans cock grind more between his cheek.

This getting moans out of the two of them as Hiccup's cock rubs teasingly against Toothless' eager hole until with a shift of Toothless hips, they both gasp out in pleasure. Hiccup's hands tightening their hold on Toothless' cheeks, groping them hard whilst Toothless' moans heighten in pitch as he puts down his right paw, not being able to keep it up anymore since he needs the support with how much his legs are quivering from the pleasure.

The intense quivers going through Toothless causing his thick thighs and his large ass to jiggle around like jelly while he sinks onto his human's thick cock, his tail hole spreading open as that cock pushes its way inside. Parting Toothless' anal walls while it slides inside with some resistance from those anal walls clenching down on the invading member, trying to block its entry while the warm, soft and wet walls ripple over Hiccup's cock.

Hiccup moaning out in bliss at the feeling of all this as his dragon's ass feels a hundred times better than his maw, his grip on Toothless ass only tightening while gravity pulls his dragon down until that large hot plump ass of his dragon is sitting back down on his lap with its full weight. Those massive dragon cheeks squishing back down on Hiccup's lap like it is a mould whilst Toothless tail hole slides down until it is nearly around the base of Hiccup's cock, not being able to sink fully down to the hilt with how Toothless' cheeks are too big.

Meanwhile Toothless sits on Hiccup's lap moaning lustfully and shuddering at the feel of Hiccup's cock deep inside him, the feel of his human's cock feeling so much better than the times he has used his tail. Just the feel and knowledge that inside him is a cock, the cock belonging to Hiccup causing the pleasure he feels to be so more intense than when he has played with himself as shivers travel up his spine. Looking down at Hiccup with lustful eyes while he clenches down hard whimpering, his cock throbbing hard while his whimpers increase at feeling that not all of that cock is inside him, causing him to want the rest so that he can feel all of Hiccup's shaft inside him.

Something which Toothless moves fast to do as he pushes his ass down harder, trying to get that last inch of his human's cock inside him while he whimpers and whines, his tail hole clenching down trying to suck all of that thick cock inside. Toothless tail raised high so it's not in the way while he pushes his ass down, his thick thighs quivering while they are spread wide with Toothless cock throbbing between them leaking over Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup feeling what Toothless is doing as those massive cheeks start to spread around Hiccup's lap enough that his groin goes between those plump cheeks, just enough that the last inch of Hiccups cock is swallowed up by Toothless' hungry tail hole. The sensation of this getting both dragon and rider to cry out in pleasure as Toothless clenches down hard, keeping his ass down as they both enjoy and get used to the new feeling of bliss that is going through them.

Soon they both want more of this pleasure as they look at each other with lust, Toothless moaning down at his rider in a deep throaty voice while he shifts around, causing Hiccup to moan out more and for Toothless to whimper at the feel of his human's cock moving around inside him. The feeling of it sending shivers up the dragon's spine as his grip on the bed tightens while his thighs tense up, letting out a breath he has been holding in before he begins lifting his ass off Hiccup's cock.

Hiccup gasping out when he feels Toothless begin to rise, shuddering under his bulk while he holds onto those squishy cheeks harder at feeling that amazing ass clench down on his cock. Toothless ass gripping on Hiccup's cock like it doesn't want it to leave, causing it to be more pleasuring for the both of them since the grip on Hiccup's cock is tighter while it slides up its thick length, before Toothless stops when only the head of his human's cock is inside him. The feeling of suddenly being empty causing Toothless to whimper whilst a strong need to be filled overcomes him, which gets fulfilled fast when he drops his ass back down onto that cock moaning out loudly with a pleasured look on his face as he does so.

Hiccup joining in as he moans out with his dragon, feeling Toothless large plump ass slapping back down onto his lap, smothering his groin under its squishy mass of flesh while Hiccup lays there in pleasure at the feel of his dragon impaling himself on his cock. This pleasure only increasing though as Toothless pants with horny half-lidded eyes, mouth open with his tongue hanging out while he lifts himself again to the head of that cock. Hiccup watching on with pleasure and arousal at seeing the state his dragon is in, moaning out and shuddering at the feel of that hot ass raising again.

Feeling the soft walls clenching down as his cock slides out covered in a mixture of Toothless saliva and anal lubricants, which are put to good use when Hiccup feels Toothless thrust his ass down again. Hiccup moaning out in bliss since he gets to experience how it's like to have his cock forcibly spread Toothless anal walls with how it's getting jammed deep inside to the hilt, feeling and hearing his dragon's ass since it smothers his groin again with a loud smack of flesh on flesh as they both grunt.

Toothless' ass not the only thing Hiccup feels since he gets to have the view and sensation of having Toothless large, heavy balls slapping down onto his stomach, the cock not long after as it swings down to slap against Hiccup's chest. The view and feel of all this are getting hard shudders from Hiccup while he watches his dragon, the alpha, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself go wild with lust on his cock since he doesn't stop; continuing to ride Hiccup's cock as he moans and whimper out with pleasure.

Hiccup just gripping onto those cheeks as hard as he can, being the only thing Hiccup can do at the moment while he let's Toothless go wild, watching his dragon fuck himself silly on his cock while he moans out and grunts at how much pleasure he is getting from his dragon. The view being the hottest thing that Hiccup has ever seen with how Toothless is panting and drooling, tongue hanging out with a bliss-filled face while his thick thighs keep tensing when he lifts his huge dragon ass up and then lets gravity pull that massive bulk back down.

Hiccup watching that large plump ass his dragon has rippling and jiggling each time it smacks down into his lap, how Toothless maw opens wider each time he drops down as he moans out in pleasure before Toothless whimpers while he lifts himself back up, his thick thighs quivering from the ecstasy he is feeling. Hiccup's gaze not only being on this though since he is also watching his dragon's balls and cock, watching how those large balls lift off his stomach and dangle there swaying from the sudden movements before they fall back down to slap against Hiccup's belly.

Toothless' cock not being idle too since the riding causes that large hard cock to swing, slapping down on Hiccup's chest each time Toothless drops down before it gets lifted off leaving behind its lubricant's and pre as the horny dragon rises back up. The cock throbbing and leaking while it does so, causing pre to get all over the bed and Hiccup while ropes of pre dangle from its tip, which are never there for long with how much that cock is swinging around.

All of this not being the hottest thing that Hiccup sees though since that is taken by when Toothless sometime stops his riding, shuddering hard and moaning out in pleasure as his thighs quiver hard while his cock throbs on Hiccup's chest. Each time this happens Toothless whimpers as he tries to lift himself but fails, his legs trembling hard from all the pleasure causing him to be unable to lift himself off Hiccup's lap. At not being able to get up because of his trembling thighs causing Toothless to whimper and whine more as he sits there on Hiccup's lap shuddering with pleasure, moaning out while he clenches down hard and rubs his ass into his riders lap as he tries to get more pleasure.

These moments Hiccup loves since he gets to see the big, strong alpha turn into a horny whimpering mess on his lap, not being able to get up from the pleasure that a human is giving him, something Hiccup takes full advantage of as smirks up at Toothless who gulps before Hiccup begins to knead those massive, soft and squishy cheeks hard. Hiccup's hands sinking into those cheeks, feeling them up and squeezing them to see just how smooth and squishy that ass is while Toothless sits there moaning his head off at the feel of those hands.

Hiccup's hands not the only thing that is taking advantage of this since Hiccup's thrusts up, managing to fuck Toothless hot ass a little bit with how the bulk of it is on him, pinning him down so he can only do small thrust inside that clenching ass, which is still enough to get more moans out of Hiccup while Toothless' moans only increase. Toothless blushing up a storm all the way through these sessions at Hiccup taking advantage of his weak state, causing him to be highly embarrassed at getting in such a state because of his human's cock, his human's amazing, beautiful, thick, big and tasty cock.

Just thinking about Hiccup's cock causes Toothless to shudder while a bit of drool drips out of his mouth before he shakes his head, his blush deepening at how that cock affects him as he whimpers out and tries to get back up. Toothless wanting to take back control, so he can regain some of his status and so that Hiccup doesn't just see him as a large bitch while in bed. This moment like all the rest to follow only lasts for a little while before an embarrassed, blushing Toothless gains back strength in his legs after the short moment of weakness where he was left victim to Hiccup's hands and thrusts. The renewed strength Toothless uses fast to retake the lead from his rider, slowly lifting himself off Hiccup with shaking legs before he begins riding his human again while he moans out and grunts.

Hiccup's hands stop their action when he feels this as he goes back to just gripping onto those cheeks, helping the best he can with pulling his horny dragon back down onto his lap, Hiccup also stops thrusting too so he doesn't hurt himself when the bulk of that ass comes back down on him. These actions repeating since Toothless rides Hiccup until his thighs give out from the pleasure, which Hiccup then takes full advantage of at seeing his dragon's moment of weakness only for Toothless to get back up after a while only for it to happen all over again sometime later.

Both rider and dragon are filling their room with the sound of their fucking, their moans and cries of pleasure mixing while the constant slaps of flesh on flesh sound out into the bedroom. The bed joining in on the noises too since the weight and movement on top of it causes loud groans to get produced as it gets rocked back and forth, the legs on the bed scratching the floor while downstairs the hanging rack of candles on the ceiling swing around close to breaking off.

Toothless and Hiccup going at it for some time as they near their climax, Toothless feeling what is coming looks down at Hiccup with bliss-filled eyes while he pants before he moves his head down fast, smashing his lips up against Hiccup's much smaller ones. Toothless needing to crouch down to kiss Hiccup, causing him to be almost laying on his human while the kiss turns into an intense, but very messy make out session. Both rider and dragon moaning into each other's mouths while their tongues are all over each other, through this Toothless doesn't stop his riding but now needs to thrust backwards against Hiccup's lap with the change of position.

Hiccup sees the advantage of this new position fast since he is now able to thrust as well, which increases both of their muffled moans while Hiccup holds onto his dragon's cheek with a tight grip. The thrusts from Hiccup matching up with Toothless as they fuck harder, both feel that they are close to climax since both of their cock's are throbbing hard before Toothless breaks away from the kiss while he raises fully. Toothless now fully sitting on Hiccup's lap with his front paws against his chest as he sets his ass fully down, taking Hiccup's cock to the hilt hard while he roars out in bliss and clenches down hard.

Hiccup joining in as he shouts out in bliss with his dragon while he holds onto that ass for dear life, both dragon and rider cumming hard enough they see stars with how much pleasure they feel. Their cries of ecstasy filling the room while Toothless feels his rider's cock throbbing hard inside his clenching ass, feeling his human's warm seed flooding into him as he whimpers and moans at the pleasuring sensation of it while he clenches down more. His rider feeling this for sure as he moans out louder at the sensation, his cock throbbing while those anal walls clench around it in a way that Hiccup gets to feel what it's like to have Toothless ass milk the cum out of him.

Hiccup is also getting to have the view and feel of his dragon's climax as he watches that large, thick cock throb hard while big ropes of thick dragon seed gush out of it to splash across his face and chest with more to follow as his dragon makes a huge mess. The bed and Hiccup getting soaked in dragon cum, which Hiccup gets to taste again when a rope of it splashes across his face while he is moaning, causing Hiccup to get a mouthful of Toothless cum.

The thick seed not being there for long though since Hiccup swallows the whole mouthful, causing him to shudder hard at the tastes of his dragon's seed who is still cumming hard, showing just how pent up he has been with the continuation of not leaving his rider's side through mating seasons. Something which Hiccup has always felt bad for at seeing Toothless deny his needs to stay by his side, but now it looks like he can finally help his dragon by being his partner through future mating seasons.

Just the thought of this sending shivers through Hiccup as he blushes hard and thinks about how this won't be just a onetime thing, causing his cock to throb harder inside Toothless ass who moans out before grabbing hold of his human. Hiccup yelping out in surprise at the sudden grip on him before his blush gets deeper when Toothless pulls him up, hugging his body against his causing Hiccup to get pressed up against that throbbing dragon cock. The whole front of Hiccup's naked cum covered body now up flush with Toothless cock while the head of that cock is pressed up against the side of Hiccup's face, the cock throbbing against his body since it still in the middle of gushing out Toothless seed.

Hiccup getting the unique experience of feeling what a cum shower is like with how that cock spews out its cum all over them, causing Hiccup to shudder hard at what is happening while he moves his grip on Toothless ass. Those arms now wrapped around Toothless ass so that he is hugging those massive plump cheeks, squeezing them hard while the new grip also presses his body more against that cock, squeezing it between their bodies which causes Toothless to gasp and moan out at the extra pleasure as he clenches down harder.

Both rider and dragon looking into each other's eyes while they hold onto each other, both fully satisfied for the first time as they smile warmly and happy at each other, not letting go of each other instead they stay in an embrace as they bask in the pleasure they feel. The feel of being so close to each other, to be embracing each other in such a way and at crossing that boundary in their bond causes them to get filled with raw emotion as they stare at each other, that is only for a few seconds before they are claiming each other's mouths again.

Dragon and human lips pressed against each other tightly while tongues are all over each other, caressing and licking as they somehow make the kiss work, even with the size differences between them and the difference in body structure working against them. But somehow Hiccup and Toothless make it work, holding onto each other moaning as they kiss until Hiccup shudders when he feels Toothless pull his tongue back, inviting Hiccup's tongue inside his much larger maw.

Hiccup not thinking twice about the offer since he pushes his tongue inside, exploring as much of his dragon's mouth he can with his much smaller tongue, Toothless purring through this while his rider does. Toothless not being idle while Hiccup explores and takes control of the kiss though since Toothless moves his soft paws, feeling up Hiccup's back causing him to feel the small scratch marks he has left behind on his human's body while stripping him.

The feel of the scratches sending shudders through Toothless since they would be marks of their mating, something which Toothless wants to make more of as he murrs deeply into his rider's mouth before pulling away. Hiccup panting with Toothless while their mixed saliva hangs between their mouths as they stare at each other, Hiccup blushing when he sees how intense his dragon's stare is before his eyes widen and he gasps out.

The gasp coming from how Toothless just took the side of his neck and shoulder into his warm, soft mouth which Toothless begins sucking and nibbling on, which causes Hiccup's gasp to turn into a drawn-out moan of pleasure. Hiccup shuddering against his dragon as pleasure tingles from his neck while his hold on Toothless tightens, his back arching causing his hips to move up while he bares his neck fully for Toothless. This causing Toothless to moan out loudly at feeling of his ass getting squeezed harder while he feels his human's cock dig into his prostate, which only makes his moan louder before Toothless murrs deeply through his moaning at seeing Hiccup expose his neck more for him.

Toothless nibbles and sucks increasing when he sees this, moaning into his human's neck for a while before he finally pulls back murring deeply at Hiccup's neck, which now has a giant dragon-sized hickey on it that has Hiccup blushing and shivering when he sees it. Hiccup knowing that there will be no way to explain or hide such a massive hickey without wearing a large scarf, something which would only bring more attention to him as he blushes up at his dragon, said dragon giving him a smirk back before he looks further down murring deeply.

Hiccup following his dragon's gaze before his eyes widen at what he sees as shudders go through him, in front of him is his dragon's cock which is throbbing at full mass again, causing Hiccup to gulp at seeing that Toothless is still horny and ready to go extra rounds. Something that Hiccup is all in for as he nods his head blushing, causing Toothless to murr loudly before he gives his human's face a large lick while he lifts himself up, moaning out and shivering as he does so.

Both rider and dragon moaning out at the sensation, Toothless whimpering out too as he feels his human's slowly leave his ass, which clenches down on Hiccup's cock while it slides out. The anal walls rippling over Hiccup's cock and clenching down before with a wet, lewd pop Hiccup's cock leaves the hot depths of Toothless ass coated in anal lubricants and cum. Toothless tail hole left gaping slightly while it clenches and leaks Hiccup's cum, which flows down between those large cheeks onto those beautiful orbs hanging between Toothless' thick thighs.

The feeling of being empty when he was just full a moment again causes Toothless to whine out, his tail hole clenching harder while his legs tremble at the sensation. Something which Toothless moves to fix fast as he looks down at Hiccup panting with a lustful, needy look in his eyes before he turns around on quivering legs. Hiccup shuddering and blushing hard when he sees the look before he watches as Toothless fully turns around, giving a full view of his large plump ass and his clenching tail hole while the bed groans under all the movement on top of it.

Toothless now in a reverse cowgirl position as he looks back at his blushing human murring before he sits back down on his rider's lap, Hiccup now having a perfect view of his dragon's huge plump ass when it sets down on his now moist lap. Seeing how those cheeks are now soaked with their mixed seed causing him to shudder while he stares at the hot view, Toothless moaning out as his cock throbs, leaking between Hiccup's feet soaking more of the bed with his seed.

The view letting Hiccup watch with a moan how his cock slides up between those perfect cheeks while it sets down on his lap, seeing how that ass is squashed up against his groin between his thighs which he closes. Hiccup squeezing those cheeks together so that his cock is embraced tightly between those cheeks, triggering Toothless to moan out and to shudder more on his lap, his tail hole clenching while it leaks out more of Hiccup's cum to flow down his human's cock.

The second round doesn't take long to start with how both rider and dragon are more than ready to go another round as Toothless moves his ass, bringing his rider's cock back inside his unoccupied ass while they moan out in pleasure. Hiccup shuddering with how he now gets to have a full view of that ass sinking down onto his cock, the sight of it causing his cock to throb inside that warm clenching hole as he reaches out and gropes that ass while Toothless shudders moaning out at the grope and the pleasure of being filled. Sinking down to the hilt on his humans thick member, something which is now toothless new favourite part of his human as he moans out more whilst he fully sits down on Hiccup's lap

(And the other pic here)

Not before long the room is filled with their sounds of pleasure again while the bed shakes and groans, close to breaking from all the abuse it is taking as dragon and rider go at it for another time, with more to follow since Toothless has a lot of missed out mating to catch up on. Something that Hiccup is more than happy to help with since they fuck through the night, going until their balls are dry and they collapse into each other's embrace exhausted but satisfied.

Both not even thinking about the hangover and confusion they will go through the next day when they wake up since they both fall asleep on the now broken bed, cuddled up to each other's naked and cum slick bodies. The room left thick with their musk while ripped clothes are all over the floor, the blanket half off the broken bed and downstairs the hanging candles lay on the floor smashed, having broken off the ceiling a while ago now as the house is finally silent with the only sound being soft peaceful breathing.

[Author's note: Hope you all liked it! Again, go and show the artist **StaffKira2891 **some love, they deserve it and could use with more people commissioning. Anyway! Until next time!]


End file.
